Talk:Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am
seriously, dudes...am i going overboard with the episode guides? forgive me, my brain is fuzzy from studying for finals and trying to organize my life. but i sit here and look at this episode guide, and i've covered like 8 minutes, and it's already hella long. so i'm thinking that later (when i decide to stop studying again), i'm going to cut it down. thoughts? --Lover 05:42, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :My episode guides are always super long, too. It seriously usually takes me at least 6-8 hours to complete one. I like having all the information and details. Don't worry about the length. I think you're doing a wonderful job! -Kapoli 05:45, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Not at all. Sometimes they take a short time, sometimes they take a long time. I even continuously press pause on an episode to make new pages. One of the episodes I wrote took me eight hours total. Like Kapoli said, you're doing great. ^_^ -WarthogDemon 05:52, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::I've been spending inordinate amounts of time on here editing and doing episode guides. My friends tell me it's unhealthy. I disagree. And it's nice to know that I'm not the only one that spends hours on episode guides including ridiculous amounts of detail. --Lover 06:05, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::My friends say the same thing. You know what I say? Bite me. It's easy to get sucked into getting involved and watching episodes... I'll start watching one and I end up watching like, 4. That's why we've got one of the best Wikis - lots of dedicated editors and Jack Bauer on our team. -Kapoli 06:11, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::::I wish I had your guys willpower. Either I have my debate coash on my ass about researching ridiculous amounts of evidence which we will never use, or my boozehound friends/girlfriend are dragging me out. If only I had Jack Bauer's time management skills. - Xtreme680 06:36, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::::It's all about multitasking. I'm a little drunk on good wine and am going to finish an episode guide soon. I also have a laptop and a desktop and have a tendency to take small breaks on one while I work on stuff on the other. I don't just wish for Jack Bauer's time management skills...I simply wish for Jack Bauer --Lover 07:54, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Nothing wrong with length. We like to cover everything. But remember, contributing should be fun, not as bad as studying. We don't want you getting burnt out on editing after a few weeks, nor do we want your grades to suffer. I almost never do episode guides precisely because they're way too stressful. - Xtreme680 05:53, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :Hah. As if doing anything 24 related could be anything but fun. I wouldn't call episode guides stressful...merely time consuming...and carpal tunnel inducing. --Lover 06:05, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Don't listen to Xtreme680... I want your grades to suffer. I want everyone to be in the same boat as me. -Kapoli 05:56, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :If my grades suffer too much, I'll send Jack Bauer after my professors. He can torture them until they give me a better grade. Though most of them seem like sissies, so Jack would probably only have to yell. --Lover 06:05, 13 June 2006 (UTC)